Hermi in the past
by junetheloon
Summary: Hermi goes 20 years in the past with Ron and Harry. Once there they meet many people that if they knew about them time traveling it would change most of the future. R
1. Professors and Secrets

Hermi in the past  
  
Chapter 1: Professors and Secrets  
  
A/N: I've started my first Hermi/Sirius fic. Next it will be Peter/Hermi then James/Hermi then Lily/James and the other guys with Lily and Hermi. This story will take place in their 7th year.  
  
"Hey Harry hey Ron." Herimone said as she ran down the hall towards them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry got dumped by Cho Chang." Ron said. Harry elbowed Ron hard in the stomach.  
  
"You didn't have to tell her." Harry whispered to Ron angrily.  
  
"I have to get to Charms class so I''ll have to use my time turner. Do you guys need me to take you with me?" Herimone said taking her time turner out of her pocket.  
  
"Yea then we won't have to lose points because of Snape." Ron said grabbing Harry by the collar and pulling him to Herimone. They held hands and Herimone turned the time turner.  
  
"Oh no I turned it to 20 years instead of 20 minutes." Herimone panicked and her time turner slipped out of her hand. They were pulled through the stream of time for what seemed like a century. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"We're fine but where are we?" Harry said rubbing his forehead... ""The only thing wrong is that my scar is hurting..."  
  
"Maybe we should find Dumbledore if he's still the headmaster." Herimone, Ron, and Harry went to the portrait that hides Dumbledore's office as if he knew they were there his face popped out.  
  
"You must be the new teachers that are going to replace the missing ones." Dumbledore said letting them in the office. "Who will be teaching what?"  
  
"We're not teachers." Ron said just as Herimone stepped on his toe.  
  
"What he means is that we don't know what classes are available." Herimone said.  
  
"We need a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher a Charms teacher and a Flying Lesson teacher." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I am Herimone Granger and I will teach Charms class."  
  
"I am Harry Porter. And I will teach Flying Lessons." Harry knew he had to change his last name since they were in the time of his father.  
  
"I am Ron Weasley and I will teach Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Ok let me get the Lily Evans from Gryyfindor to show you around and help you get comfortable." Dumbledore cast a spell that made his voice boom through the whole castle. "Lily Evans please come to my office." A girl with red hair walked into the room almost the second Dumbledore had called her.  
  
"What do you need headmaster?" Lily said walking gracefully to Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I need you to show our new professors around and help them get comfortable please.." Lily took the note that Dumbledore had extended to her and went out side with Herimone, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"You look a little young to be able to teach. What happened to your forehead?" she said noticing Harry's scar.  
  
"I survived the unforgivable curse." Harry said remembering the pain in his scar.  
  
"THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSE!!!!!" Lily screamed in horror. "Are you ok? Did it hurt?"  
  
"I was only a baby when it happened. My parents and I were attacked and I survived because of my mother's love for me." Harry said almost crying just thinking that his mom was asking him all these questions instead of some stranger on the street.  
  
"Here is the great hall where we eat." Lily said dropping the subject of Harry's scar.  
  
"Hey Lil who are your new friends?" A boy with black hair and glasses said as he walked over towards them.  
  
"They are the new professors. I never have asked their names yet. What are your names? This is James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius."  
  
I am Herimone Granger and I am going to be your new Charms professor. This is Harry Porter and he's your new Flying professor. This is Ron Weasley and he is your new DADA professor."  
  
"I have to show them where their rooms are so we need to go." James kissed Lily goodbye and they left. "This is your room professor Porter and yours is next to his professor Weasley. Yours is next to the Gryyfindor portrait professor Granger. You can all choose your own password. I must go to the dorm. Bye professors."  
  
"I'll try to find a way to get us to our time." Herimone whispered to them. They all went to their rooms and said their new passwords. Herimone's password was Yellow Gum Drops Ron's was Fire bolt and Harry's was Cho Chang. They all went to sleep early so they could get up early and get ready for their first day.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gryyfindor common room  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"The new Charms professor is pretty hot." Sirius said to Remus and Peter.  
  
"She's a professor Sirius." Remsu said hitting Sirius in the head.  
  
"So she's only temporary." Sirius said hitting Remus back.  
  
"You both are immature. She is very smart and she wouldn't like someone like you." Lily said overhearing their conversation.  
  
"Who asked you." Sirius and Remus said to her. They had never really gotten along except for when James was around.  
  
"I think that we should sneak to her room using James' invisibility cloak and see what she likes and dislikes so we'll have a better chance with her." Sirius whispered to Remus and Peter so quietly that they could barely hear him.  
  
"How are we going to get James to lend us his cloak?" Peter said nervously to the others.  
  
"We'll just male sure he doesn't know." Remus said.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
That night in front of Herimone's room  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron were at Herimone's door knocking hoping that she would have found a way to get back to their time. "Herimone open up it's us Harry and Ron." The door opened to reveal a tired book reading Herimone.  
  
"What is it?" Herimone said yawning in-between words.  
  
"Have you found a way to get back yet?" Ron asked  
  
"No it will take a while. I have been looking in every book about time traveling but I haven't found anything yet." Herimone said lighting a candle so she could see them better. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go before someone finds you here and gets curious.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Also that night in front of Herimone's door.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Shhh I think someone is coming." Sirius whispered. Harry and Ron turned around the corner heading away from Herimone's door leaving it part way open. "Lets go before she closes the portrait." They all ran inside Herimone's door to see that she had fallen right to sleep after Harry and Ron had left. They shut the door behind them and started to look around. "She must love books." The only thing they could find in her room was books about time traveling.  
  
"Hey look a diary." Remus said holding out aa small book with leather binding. "Lets read it."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Herimone's Diary  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was amazeing!! Me, Harry, and Ron were using my time turner to get to class early but I set it back to 20 years and then aciedentailly dropped my turner and so now we are stuck. Everyone thinks that we are teachers but we are only in our 7th year at Hogwarts. I've been researching for a spell to get back but I haven't found one yet. I don't want to hurry it ethier since I am now the same age as Sirius except I am now his teacher instead of him my teacher. He did teach us in DADA now I teach him in Charms. Remus is here too. Peter is also here I wish that I could kill him like he killed Harry's parents that lousy slug. Harry is nnot feeling well either his scar seems to be hurting worse here. Lily and James are here also and it makess it hard for him since he has to see them everyday and relive the night they were killed and he became a slave to his aunt and uncle luckily now he stays with Sirius since he was proven innocent when they caught Peter the year before last. So faar the only thing that I've found out about time traveling with time turners si that you can't get back without your time turner that you used. I hope that I can find it soon so we can get back. IT should be somewhere in this time unless it hit something and got uturned. I am going to tell Dumbledore tomorrow what happened if I can't find a way back. I hope none read this and find out who we are but if someone does I hope they help me. If someone is reading this and you are in my room then please wait for me to get there or wake me up cause I do need help I just hope Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily don't get a hold off this.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"We better wake her up." Sirius said as he shook her awale. "Wake up Herimone."  
  
"What Harry?" Herimone said still mostly asleep.  
  
"I'm not Harry I'm Sirius."  
  
"What?" Herimone was now wide awake. "Why are you in my room? 50 points from Gryyfindor." Herimone said not knowing that they knew she was not really a teacher.  
  
"We read your diary." Remus said. " Where is Peter?"  
  
"We better find him before he tells the dark lord about you." Remus said running around looking for a mouse. 


	2. The attack on Hogwarts

Hermi in the past  
  
Chapter two: The attack at Hogwarts  
  
A/N: I'm so happy that everyone likes this!!!!! It was only up for about two hours and I looked at my reviews and I had eight. I hope that this chapter is as good as the last. Thank you for the reviews. I hope that everyone had a great spring break. Special Note for J-kid: In a fan fiction you are suppose to use your imagination you have no rules it's like making your own rules or like writing your own book that is just based on a book that was already written. I am still glad that you took the time to give me those tips though.  
  
"Master the new recruit says that he has something important to tell you." A small boy covered in a large black robe stood at the door waiting for Tom Riddle (Also known as Voldmort for you who don't know  
  
"Send him in fool." Voldmort yelled at Lucious. The boy walked in and kneeled at Voldmort's feet.  
  
"I have important information to tell you master. A new professor at our school was sent here from the future. She knows all about what will happen and she also knows that I work with you. She has written a lot of what she knows in her diary master." The boy handed Voldmort the leather bounded book and backed away.  
  
"Good work Wormtail. You are more faithful then I thought. You are even more faithful then Lucious. Maybe I should make you my personal assistant." Voldmort read through the diary carefully so he wouldn't miss a word. "The boy defeats me. We must not have that. I want you to capture this professor. What is her name?"  
  
"Her name is Herimone Granger master." Wormtail said  
  
"I want her by next week. Bring her here and we will torture her until she tells us all about the future. Return to your school Wormtail."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't. They will lock me up and let the dementors drain me of my life." Wormtail said ashamed of himself.  
  
"Then Malfoy shall get her for me and you will stay here to help me." Voldmort said.  
  
"But master." Malfoy said now very angry.  
  
"Do you doubt my leadership Malfoy?"  
  
"No no master." Malfoy said backing out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The great hall  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Peter knows all about us." Harry panicked  
  
"Yes but he probably isn't in with the dark lord yet." Herimone said.  
  
"Professor Granger may I talk to you for a second." Malfoy said to Herimone.  
  
"Sure you may Lucious." Herimone said leaving the table. "Lets go to my office."  
  
"I thought that you might be able to help me with some Charms."  
  
"Sure I can. Which ones do you need help with?"  
  
"Not right now but maybe next week cause I need to get to DADA."  
  
"I guess that I can help you on Friday." Lucious left and Herimone sat down to think. 'What if he is working for the dark lord? What if the dark lord wants you cause you are from the future? What if……?'  
  
"Herimone are you ok?" Herimone looked up to see Ron standing at the door way. "What did Lucious want?"  
  
"He just needed help. I want to go home. We're not safe here." Herimone said as Ron sat next to her and held her for comfort.  
  
"We'll be ok Hermi." Ron said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Can I talk with you professors?" Dumbledore was standing at the door with Harry and the other people. Herimone and Ron went with Dumbledore to his office. "These people tell me that they are the new professors. They say that they were late because of a storm. Please explain."  
  
"You see….." Ron tried to say that they had also been offered the job but Herimone cut in and told him the whole story.  
  
"We'll have to find your time turner before you can return to your time. We will tell the students about that you were pretending to be the new professors but that you are really exchange students." Dumbledore said again he cast a spell to make his voice boom throughout the school "We would like to announce that we have three new students. They are in 7th year and will be on the Gryyfindor team. Please make them feel at home." "You probably know where the common room is so you may go there and wait until Hagrid brings you supplies."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Gryyfindor Common Room  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I wonder what is taking Hagrid so long." Harry said excited to meet Hagrid's younger self.  
  
"He has to go to Diagon Alley to get our things." Ron pointed out. A mouse ran across the floor but no one noticed. The mouse ran to Herimone's chair and sat under it hoping to hear more things about the future.  
  
"'Ello you must be the new students. 'Ere is your things." Hagrid handed them their trunks and they drug them up to their dorms. The mouse decided to follow Herimone so he didn't miss any information. They had DADA first then they would have to have flying lessons which would be bad cause it had started snowing just that morning and had accumulated to 1 foot already.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DADA Class  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Today we will study werewolves we will learn how to kill one and how you become one." They had learned that the new professor's name was Kyle Lukin. "Yes Mr. Lupin."  
  
"A werewolf is killed by shooting a silver bullet through his head." Remus said proudly. "And you become one by being bitten by one."  
  
"Good Mr. Lupin. He is exactly right. Would you like to demonstrate on this stuffed werewolf?  
  
"No professor." Remus said angrily.  
  
"And why not." Professor Lufkin asked.  
  
"I just don't want to." Remus was now so angry he was probably wishing that he could shot a bullet through Kyle's head.  
  
"Very well then Lupin. Would you like to show us Snape?" Lufkin said walking away from the angry Lupin towards Severus Snape.  
  
"Sure professor Lufkin." Severus replied giving Sirius an evil look. Severus went to the front of the class and shot a silver bullet out of his wand which hit the werewolf's head and he buzzed to indicate that he had been killed.  
  
"All of you will learn how to kill a werewolf before the end of the week." Lufkin explained."  
  
"The new professor is horrible. I can't stand him. We learned about werewolves in the third year." Sirius grumped as he slammed his books on the desk for potions.  
  
"I agree. May I sit here please?" Sirius looked up only to see the one and only Herimone.  
  
"I thought that you were a professor." Sirius said pulling a seat out for her.  
  
"They found out our secret." Herimone explained. "Hey Harry. Hey Ron." Ron and Harry walked in class chatting away wildly.  
  
"Herimone, Dumbledore said that he might have found a way to get back to our time." Harry whispered to her.  
  
"It's alright they already know. Except for Lily and James." Herimone said whispering the part about Lily and James.  
  
"What do we know?" James said curiously.  
  
"What are we studying today?" Herimone said changing the subject quickly.  
  
"We are going to learn how to make a dragon's hide as smooth as silk." Remus said.  
  
"Hey look." Sirius said noticing the marauders map lying on the floor next to James' cauldron. "We can use this to see where Peter is if he's here." Sirius picked up the map and whispered the spell so that the paper changed quickly into a map that showed everyone in Hogwarts. "Look he is here and he's in this room. Look for him." Remus and Sirius started looking for the mouse which was hiding in Herimone's cauldron which wasn't that smart cause once Herimone put the first ingredient in for the spell out popped an adjetated Wormtail. Remus and Sirius grabbed him before he could scatter and hide him in Sirius' pocket of his robe and sealed it with a charm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Voldmort's hideout  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WORMTAIL WAS CAUGHT!!!!! WHY DIDN"T YOU HELP HIM AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THAT GRANGER GIRL?" Voldmort screamed at a frightened Malfoy.  
  
"His friends caught him master. Granger was announced as a new student so I couldn't get her to help me." Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"Then I'll take care of this on my own. Hunter tell the death eaters that we are going to attack Hogwarts TODAY." Voldmort said reviling his mark and casting a spell that made it light up and burn like fire.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Gryyfindor Common Room  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hermi are you all right." Sirius asked her affectionately.  
  
"I'm fine Siri." Herimone said wiping away the tears and hugging Sirius. "I'm not fine. The Dark Lord is after me. If only I could get out of this time." Herimone cried into Sirius' shirt for hours until someone came in the common room.  
  
"Give me the girl." A dark figure said holding his wand towards Sirius. "We have surrounded Hogwarts and captured all the professors and students."  
  
"Leave Herimone alone." Sirius said and without warning grabbed his wand and did the unforgivable curse on him. "Herimone before more come I wanted to tell you that I enjoy your company a lot your amazing and smart and absolutely beautiful. What I'm trying to say is……….." Sirius fell to the floor to revile many death eaters behind him.  
  
"Come with us Granger." The tallest and darkest figure said grabbing Herimone by her hair and dragging her along the floor with her struggling and kicking and tearing at the figure.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that. Thanks for the reviews. 


	3. The Torture Chamber

Hermi in the past  
  
Chapter 3: The Torture Chamber  
  
A/N: This will probably be short. I have to rewrite it because my first one was deleted. I hope you like this.  
  
Herimone awoke to find herself in a room filled with people in black cloaks.  
  
"We are death eaters and we will give you this potion that will make you tell us everything." Voldmort poured the truth potion down Herimone's throat and she was forced to swallow. "Who defeats me and how?" The questions went on and she was forced to tell them everything. After the questions they took her to another room and left her alone.  
  
"Psst Hermi over here." Herimone looked at the window and Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and James were looking in the window at her.  
  
"Hey guys." Herimone said going to the window and holding her hand up to Sirius'.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" Sirius asked Her.  
  
"No but they gave me truth potion that made me tell them everything about the future."  
  
"Hold on and we'll get you out of there." Haryy said getting his wand out and blasting the bars away. "Hurry get in." They had a broom waiting for Herimone. Herimone got on and they flew away.  
  
"Is everyone ok at Hogwarts? It's all my fault they were put in danger." Herimone said as they flew towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Actually everyone is fine no one even knew about the kidnappeing of you except us and Dumbledore." Ron explained to her.  
  
"Well are you ok Sirius?" Herimone said flying closer to him.  
  
"I'm fine they just hit me with a freeze spell." Sirius said flying even closer to Herimone. They looked into eachother's eyes and it was like sparks flying through the air between them.  
  
"Look at the cute couple. Don't they make the perfect match" James taunted but Sirius and Herimone didn't hear him they felt like they were the only ones in the sky and they met each other's lips fprgeting the others and that they were flying.  
  
"Get a room." Harry said elbowing Sirius so that they finally snapped back to reality.  
  
"Shutup Harry." Herimone said pushing his broom away.  
  
"We're here." Remus said as they landed at Hagrid's door and knocked twice to notify that it was them. Hagrid opened the door and welcomed them in.  
  
"It's good your back cause Dumbledore found a way to get Harry and Ron back to their time but not you Herimone since you were the owner of the time turner you can not return with any other time turner." Hagrid said as Harry and Ron went over to where Dumbledore was.  
  
"Use these to get back turn it 20 times to your right." He handed them the time turners and they turned them and disappeared.  
  
A/N: This was short but the next chapter is going to be better then all my stories put together. I'm going to make from Harry and Ron's point of view when they get back they will find that much was changed when Herimone had told Voldmort of the future and they will have to fix it themselves. 


	4. How time traveling can change the future

Hermi in the past  
  
Chapter 4: How time traveling can change the future  
  
Harry and Ron turned the time turners only to find themselves in the middle of a ruin. "Where are we?" Ron said looking around for sign of life. "Do you think that we changed the future that much?" Ron turned around only to see that Harry wasn't there. "Where are you Harry?" Ron screamed turning around searching and found him lieing in the ruin holding something. "What's wrong?" Ron leaned down to look at what he was holding.  
  
"It's the Gryffindor banner. This ruin is Hogwarts. We have to find Dumbledore." Harry got up and dropped the banner. They walked towards Hagrid's hut which was still there but in a different place or they would have been in his hut they knocked on the large door and heard Fangs barking loudly.  
  
"'ho is it?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"It's me Harry and Ron."  
  
"Come on in. It's been what five years since you've come to visit me." Hagrid said smilling widely at his company.  
  
"What year is it Hagrid?" Harry asked hoping they had really gotten to the right time.  
  
"It's 2002 December 22."  
  
"What happened to Hogwarts while we were gone?" Harry said looking out the window at the once happy and peaceful Hogwarts that was now destroyed.  
  
"Remember it was destroyed in your first year. Voldmort had gotten stronger since the time when you and your parents survived the attack on Hogwarts in their seventh year you were 1 month old and for some reason Voldmort was after you. But the heroic Herimone saved you by giving her life for you and Voldmort tried again but Lily stopped him coming out with only a scar which seemed to make Voldmort's power fall until a year before you had gone to Hogwarts he gained more strength and destroyed Hogwarts which is why you are now going to The English school for magic. Speaking of school why aren't you there?" Hagrid handed them both a cup of coffee.  
  
"We got permission to visit you." Harry lied. "We must get back though we'll come visit you later."  
  
"We have to go back in time and stop us from fooling around with future." Ron said pulling out his time turner as Harry did the same. They turned them back 20 years and felt themselves pulled into the stream of time they found themselves at the top of the staircase they looked down and saw themselves appear and they ran down as themselves stared in amazement. "Take this time turner and go back do not ask questions just do it," They listened and soon were gone Harry and Ron grabbed the remaining time turner and also went back they found everything perfect and normal.  
  
"Hey Harry. Hey Ron." Herimone said walking over towards them and hugging them. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
A/N: Don't worry it's not over yet. I'm going to show what happened to Herimone while she was stuck in time because she couldn't go with Harry and Ron when Harry and Ron told them to use it to get back. She got back another way keep reading to find out how and when. 


	5. The lost soul

Hermi in the past  
  
Chapter 5: The lost souls  
  
A/N: Scary where did I get that title. It just popped in my head like a good dream so did this chapter so here it goes before I forget it.  
  
Herimone sat watching the space where Harry and Ron had disappeared at. 'Why did he want them to go back?' Herimone thought. Harry and Ron had given them the time turner but Herimone was unable to go and was now lost in the time stream she was not the only lost soul others were walking speechless with their heads bowed hoping to wake from the horrible nightmare. Herimone was now considered a lost soul. She had read about lost souls and how if you were one that you could only get back by following your true feelings to the time you want to be in. Right now all Herimone could think about was Harry and Ron and how devastated they would be if she never came back she also thought about Sirius and how sweet and honest and cute he was suddenly she was lifted in the air she started to spin the last thing she saw were sad depressed and lost people looking helplessly up at her holding out their hands hoping that she would take them with her. She awoke and was startled to see Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and of course Dumbledore standing over her except it wasn't the Mauruders she knew in her time they were younger and had a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.  
  
"Are you all right miss?" Dumbledore asked holding a wet piece of cloth on her forehead. Herimone took another look around and noticed that she was inside the Whomping Willow and Remus wasn't Remus but a werewolf.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here?" Herimone said trying her best to sit up but was forced back down by eight strong hands.  
  
"You suddenly appeared and spooked Moony he attacked you but you were already lifeless so as wolf instinct he let you fall to the ground in victory until he noticed what he had done." James explained holding Herimone down who was still trying to sit up.  
  
"Is it the full moon?" Herimone said now successfully sitting up without being forced to lay back down. Herimone took a better look around and saw that she had blood all over her robe and hair and her leg was numb. "Did Remus do this?"  
  
"Remus how did you know his name?" Sirius said shocked.  
  
"I knew him a long time ago in my third year." Herimone said painfully rubbing her head.  
  
"Well Remus didn't do this he's not even here. Moony didn't do it either. You were like this when you appeared." James said lieing about Remus (who as we all know is Moony).  
  
"All I remember is that ……" Herimone thought hard trying to remember what had happened to her. "That …. That I was a lost soul and I thought about how poor Harry and Ron were going to miss me if I never came back then I started to think about Sirius and here I am."  
  
"Is that all you remember?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I don't even remember who Harry and Ron are or how I became a lost soul or who you people are although you are in my dreams." Herimone was confused about everything since all she knew were names and places and dates.  
  
"We'll have to take you to madam Phomphrey so she can help you find your memory. For now you can stay with the mauruders in Gryffindor so that you can do something while you are here." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore pulled his wand out and healed Herimone scars and washed away the blood. Herimone got up and followed Dumbledore and Sirius to the Gryffindor common room since James and Peter had to stay with Moony (Remus).  
  
"What is your name?" Sirius asked hoping she at least remembered that.  
  
"It's Herimone Granger I think." Herimone said remembering that in her memory that she still had someone had called her that.  
  
"Hello Herimone I am Sirius."  
  
"Hello Sirius."  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
"I think that I'm in fifth year."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Hey Siri." Lily came running down the stairs and hugged her dear friend. "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Herimone. Herimone this is Lily."  
  
"Hello Lily."  
  
"Hello Herimone." Herimone, Lily, and Sirius talked and talked until they had been talking for hours. They got to know each other so good that they could almost predict what the other would say. Herimone told them all that she remembered and Lily talked about her muggle life and Sirius told them all about the Mauruders secret pranks that they played all the time. Soon James and Peter returned with a tired and pale Remus.  
  
"Hey Prongs." Sirius said as Lily ran to James and hugged him tight so he could barely breathe.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me Lily?" James joked. James kissed Lily and said goodnight and so did everyone else (except they didn't kiss).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three weeks later  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD." Lily yelled at Herimone who jumped right out of bed and grabbed her clothes. After they were dressed they rushed down stairs to meet their good friends. Herimone leaped into Sirius' arms who twirled her around and kissed her passionately as Lily flew into James arm and he also kissed her passionately.  
  
"Hey sleepy heads." Sirius said holding Herimone's hand. Herimone and Sirius had gotten to know each other more after the first night and he had become Herimone's new life. Madam Phomphrey had told Herimone that there was no way to cure her and that she should just try to live her life as happy as she could although she would have to have no parents but Lily had asked her parents to let Herimone stay with them over summer break so basically Herimone had become Lily's sister and best friend. Herimone was happy with her new life. She had everything that she had ever asked for and now they were getting ready for the annual ball that Hogwarts had before every summer break. "I can't wait to see what you're going to wear for the ball. Anything would look good on you though." Sirius kissed her on the forehead as they walked to breakfast.  
  
"Well if it isn't the freaks of the year." Lucious said as the cute couple walked by.  
  
"Shut your trap Lucy." Sirius said ready to battle the prat Malfoy.  
  
"LUCY don't call me LUCY Sally." Lucious repented quickly grabbing his wand like Sirius.  
  
"STOP." Herimone yelled grabbing Sirius' arm and trying to pull him away from Malfoy.  
  
"Stay out of this Butch." Lucious said making Sirius and Herimone mad. (A/N:Butch means dog for you who don't know I would use the other word but this is better cause it is my word for a male dog.) Herimone also grabbed her wand ready to blast Malfoy off this planet.  
  
"Don't ever call her that." Sirius yelled . "Dragoness Fireless." Malfoy started to look pale he dropped his wand and his skin seemed to grow his hair changed colors until he had morphed into a miniature dragon that couldn't breath fire. Sirius picked Malfoy up "That will teach you to mess with me and Herimone." They brought him to Madam Phomphrey and said that it was a Transfiguration spell that went bad. "That prat won't mess with you anymore." Sirius took Herimone's hand and they walked to the great hall where their friends were waiting.  
  
"What took you so long? Were you smooching in the closet?" Remus teased.  
  
"No, we showed that prat Malfoy not to mess with us." Sirius bragged.  
  
"Actually you showed him." Herimone said proud of her boyfriend for being so brave. Herimone sat next to Lily away from the boys so they could talk about what they would wear for the dance. "I think I'll wear a red velvet dress with black lace around the neck and black high heels."  
  
"I'm going to wear a pink dress with red lace and red high heels." Lily said imagining her in her dress with James by her side.  
  
"That sounds great. I'm going to wear a bracelet with hearts hanging off it and rubies in the middle of the hearts. I'm also going to wear a red necklace with hanging rubies and a ring with a ruby on it." Herimone said showing her the bracelet which she was already wearing.  
  
"I'm going to wear a pink bracelet with white bunnies hanging off and a pink necklace with hearts hanging off and a ring with a huge diamond on it." Lily said.  
  
"What time is it?" Herimone asked ready to go to the dance.  
  
"It's 11:00 and the dance is at 3:00. I think we should join the guys now and get ready at 12:30." Lily said looking at her gold watch that she had gotten for Christmas. They joined the guys who instantly put their arms around them to claim that they were their girls. Herimone laid her head on Sirius' shoulder and suddenly started day dreaming.  
  
"HAHAHA you can't hit me Hermi." A boy said that seemed to be a James look- alike. Herimone ran after him trying to hit him with a snowball as another boy that had red hair and freckles all over his face through a snowball at her she turned around and through one back hitting him right in the face.  
  
"Nice shot Hermi. To bad you can't hit me." The James look-alike said. Herimone through a snowball that hit him also in the face. "Nice one."  
  
"Harry stop showing off." A red head girl walked over towards them and wiped the snow off Harry's face then kissed him.  
  
"Herimone are you ok?" Herimone woke up on the floor everyone in the great hall was staring at her Sirius was standing over her holding her hand with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I think my memory is coming back." Herimone sat up and was helped up by many hands she sat in the closest seat and Sirius sat next to her.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked putting his arm around her once again.  
  
"I think I had a flash-back." Herimone said she could still feel the snow in her hands and her heart was beating just as hard as if she had been running for hours. "I was with two people one looked like James and the other had red hair and a lot of freckles. We were playing in the snow and hitting each other with snowballs."  
  
"At least it wasn't anything bad." Sirius said rocking her back and forth in her chair comfortingly.  
  
"Herimone it's 12:30 let's go get ready." Lily said grabbing Herimone's arm and pulling her away from Sirius. "We'll see you at the dance."  
  
A/N: That was long. Do you like the dream part? I had a lot of ideas but I decided for that. Butch is not a bad word as you all know it is just a way to say dog. Everybody go tell your friends to spread the word that the new wha is now Moonfriut. It's me and my friend's word wha is now old and Moonfriut is the new wha so go tell a friend to say wha when they are happy or hyper or just plain crazy. Happy Moonfriuts everyone. 


	6. The prom and hard decisions

Hermi in the past  
  
Chapter 6: The prom and the hard decision.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this is confusing but I'm trying to update all of my stories and now I've got writers block.  
  
Herimone put her dress on which looked exactually like she had described it and put makeup and jewelery on.  
  
"Hey Lil are you done yet?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Hopfully not for long." Herimone peaked out the door to see two handsome men at the bottom of the stairs waiting. "I think the boys are getting impaciant."  
  
"I'm ready." Lily came out and posed like a model she had her hair up in a bun and Herimone's hair had so much flat potion in it you could flatten an elephant to the size of a mouse. The walked down the stairs getting cat calls from all the boys waiting below for their dates and all the fourth years and below who couldn't go to the dance. Herimone entangled her arm with Sirius who was bragging about her with the fourth years who stared longingly and whispered 'I wish I could go especially with the new girl.'. The prom was very crowded and loud and the enchanted ceiling was full of storm clouds and lighning that ruined the happy young people that were kissing and dancing.  
  
"Do you want to dance." Sirius asked Herimone shyly.  
  
"Yes I do." Herimone and Sirius danced with James and Lily not far away and James was winking at Sirius who winked back like when they were planning something special or mean. Sirius picked up Herimone and lifted her in the air as did James. Herimone and Lily were both looking surprised and violated. "Put me down you stupid dog." Herimone kicked Sirius. "Why did you do that you jerk?" Herimone was disgusted with him she dragged him outside so they could talk without making a scene.  
  
"I just thought we should spicen up this dull prom." Sirius said acting as it was funny.  
  
"OH REALLY OR DID YOU JUST WANT TO LOOK UP MY DRESS?" Herimone asked angerly.  
  
"No really I just thought ……."  
  
"YOU JUST THOUGHT YOU JUST THOUGHT IF YOU REALLY DID THINK YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT." Herimone stormed off just as an angry Lily did the same. The entered the common room where others were hurring their dates or chatting. The fourth and below years stared at them strangly and then they glared back and angrily yelled at them that it was not nice to star.  
  
"I'm never going to talk to them again." Herimone said flopping on her bed and throwing her shoes acroos the room almost hitting Lily who was drowning in tears.  
  
"I hate him I HATE HIM." Lilt screamed.  
  
"I just can't believe it." Herimone repeated flashing back on how sweet he had been. They changed back into their robes and headed down stairs so they could kill James and Sirius.  
  
"Where are they?" Lily screamed at Peter and Remus.  
  
"I don't know their probably sulking about what they did." Remus said looking thoughtfully at the angry girls in front of him. "They told us that they didn't mean to hurt you they just were trying to spice things up. The prom was pretty boring until then."  
  
"We'll find them ourselves then." Herimone said disregarding Remus' last comment. They ran down to the prom to find only James and Sirius there sadly drinking Pumpkin juice. They looked up at Herimone and Lily and then back at the floor it was Sirius who broke the silence.  
  
"We didn't mean to make you mad." Sirius said getting up and giving Herimone some pumpkin juice. "We're so sorry." Herimone and Lily cracked how could they stay mad at those cute charming and extremely sweet guys.  
  
"We forgive you." Herimone and Lily said in unison and then hugged them and kissed.  
  
"So do you want to have one last dance?" Sirius asked Herimone bowing.  
  
"Of course I would." Herimone said James magiked some music and danced with Lily.  
  
"This is my favrote song." Lily said softly to James. The song was Fire light by the witches of Juno. The song ended to their dismay and ended the prom.  
  
"Herimone I need to talk to you." Sirius led Herimone out to the lake so they would have complete privacy and silence. "There's something that's been bothering me for a while and I need to get it out. I wrote my dad about you and how much I love you. He wrote me back. He said that if I love you as much as I said in my letter that I should talk to you about it he also said that I should give you this." Sirius fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Herimone looked at it nervously. Sirius handed her the box and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful braclet on the bracelet were small charms that spelled out the words 'I can not describe the love I feel for you in words' Of cource the words did not fit on the braclet so it was magiked to change the words every five minutes. Herimone's eyes filled with happy tears that streamed down her face.  
  
"I love you too. I also love this bracelet." Herimone kissed Sirius and they embraced their arms around each other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Lily asked looking out the window at them. They walked up to the castle and soon appeared in the common room smiling and Sirius whispering things into Herimone's ear softly and kissing her sweetly. "What's gotten into you two?"  
  
"We're just two teens in love in deep deep love." Herimone eyes never once left their lock on Sirius' until it was too late and they had to go up to bed. "Good night Siri."  
  
"Night Mione." Sirius gave her a good night kiss and went up to the dorms. Herimone went up to her bed and Lily stormed her with questions.  
  
"What's up with you and Sirius?" Lily asked her like her mom would have when she came home late.  
  
"Look at this." Herimone gave her the bracelet her eyes were still full of stars.  
  
"This is beautiful." Lily screamed. "I wish James would do something like this." Lily gave it back to Herimone now with stars in her eyes. "Sirius is so sweet."  
  
"I know." Herimone flopped down on her bed and pulled the curtain back to cover her bed and Lily did the same. Herimone woke up and still had stars in her eyes she imediatlly got dressed and ran down to see Sirius who was waiting for her and kissed her deeply when she came down. Lily was already down and was sitting next to James reading a book.  
  
"Herimone can I talk to you?" Lily said after finishing her book.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"My mom wrote me back and told me that you can't stay for the first part of summer with us but you can from the beginning of July until school starts." Lily said sadly. Since Herimone had lost her memory Lily had offered to let her stay at her house during the summer.  
  
"That's ok. I can probably get someone else to stay with until July." Herimone said looking towards Sirius who smiled at her.  
  
"You should ask him. His dad would probably let you." Lily said referring to Sirius.  
  
"I will just not now. I have a couple weeks until summer break so no need to worry." Herimone went back over to Sirius.  
  
"What was that about?" Sirius said. Herimone decided that she would ask him now since he asked.  
  
"Lily said that I can't stay with them until July. Do you think I could stay with you?" Herimone gave Sirius a puppy dog face.  
  
"I'll have to ask my dad." Sirius smiled at her sweetly which seemed to be the most charming thing that he ever did except the bracelet. "He'll probably say yes unless he catches another death eater and is being hunted down then we'll have to go in hiding but he might still say yes." Sirius kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"You're so sweet Sirius." Herimone kissed his cheek to return his kiss.  
  
"You're sweet too Herimone. We better get down to breakfast before it's too late I'll send the letter now." Sirius went up to his dorm and Herimone headed down to the great hall. She sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Did you ask him?"  
  
"Yea and he said he would write his dad that's what he's doing right now." The owls swarmed in the hall and landed in front of the receivers. Today many people got screeching letters from their angry parents. To Herimone's surprise an owl flew over to her. "I wonder who this is from?" Herimone tore the letter open and read it carfully.  
  
Dear Herimone Granger,  
  
We hope you are doing fine at Hogwarts. We have discovered a way to help you remember your past so we can get you back. We need to test it first and would like you to come to our lab so we can examine you further. Please Respond Promptly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jerry Fisher  
  
Founder Of The American Laboratory For Magical Purposes (A/N: British people please note that I am American and you would spell it Labouratory in England.)  
  
"What does it say?" Lily asked. Herimone handed her the letter. ""Don't go we would all miss you expecially Sirius."  
  
"I don't know if I will or won't." Herimone thought it over in her head will she 1. Go and leave everyone she loved behind or 2. Stay with everyone you love and live happily ever after. If she choose #1 then she would get her parents but she would lose Sirius. "I won't go." Herimone got a parchment out and a quill and wrote them telling them that she wouldn't come. The owl that had stayed waiting for the response took the letter and soared off. To her surprise again she got a letter owls kept coming in more then usual Herimone looked up to find many owls in front of her big ones, small ones, and regular sized ones were everywhere on her table dropping letters and waiting for their response. Herimone didn't know what to do. She grabbed at a letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Herimone Granger,  
  
We hope you are doing fine at Hogwarts. We have discovered a way to help you remember your past so we can get you back. We need to test it first and would like you to come to our lab so we can examine you further. Please Respond Promptly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Greg Fountain  
  
Founder Of The French Laboratory For Magical Purposes  
  
Herimone picked up another.  
  
Dear Herimone Granger,  
  
We hope you are doing fine at Hogwarts. We have discovered a way to help you remember your past so we can get you back. We need to test it first and would like you to come to our lab so we can examine you further. Please Respond Promptly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lance Barry  
  
Founder Of The German Laboratory For Magical Purposes  
  
Herimone opened yet another hoping it would be one that would let her stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Herimone Granger,  
  
We hope you are doing fine at Hogwarts. We have discovered a way to help you remember your past so we can get you back. We need to test it first and would like you to come to our lab so we can examine you further. Please Respond Promptly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Quincy Martin  
  
Founder Of The African Laboratory For Magical Purposes  
  
Herimone almost gave up but looked in front of her to find one that was not from a lab.  
  
Dear Herm,  
  
My son has told me a lot about you and it sounds like he really likes you. He asked me if you could stay with us for the summer. I have also talked to my wife and she has agreed to let you stay with us as long as you tell no one where we will hide which we can not mention now. Sirius used flow powder to ask me personally. We will have to go into hiding but nothing bad will happen I do this all the time. I hope you are having as great of a time as my son is.  
  
Truly,  
  
Mick Black and Mary Black  
  
"Finally one that is personal." Herimone put the into her pocket and scared all the owls away. She looked at all the letters but not one was any different then the others. Sirius came and sat down with Herimone. "I got the letter." Herimone handed Sirius the letter.  
  
"I told you he would say yes." Sirius folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket and kissed Herimone once again.  
  
A/N: That took longer then I thought. I am looking for someone who wants to be a BETA reader. If you want to be one then please tell me in your review. I know this was very mushy and I had trouble with the British words since I'm American that's why I need a British BETA reader. Please R&R. 


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
